


Eclipse

by Lexigent



Category: Mary Russell - Laurie R. King
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Mary Russell, Russell/Holmes, things she'll never know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

Meeting Kim had been a sobering experience for me, as it brought home to me how much of my husband's history I would probably never know. He was not the sort of man to talk about his exploits in any department to any degree, and especially not his failures. Uncle John must have so many files of cases that went unsolved, and him and Holmes must have some very unhappy memories - not that I'd ever pry, but entering a man's life when it has passed from the summer's zenith into the late autumn means there are many sunny and many rainy days you never get to see with him.


End file.
